


Let's Go for a Ride

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Prompt 5: Jason teachers the reader how to drive a motorcycle.(Originally posted to my tumblr)





	Let's Go for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this prompt from the Jason Todd Prompt Challenge created by @jason-todd-rh. Thank you for tagging me!!! This prompt reminded me of a scene on this Taiwanese show I watched on Netflix called Bromance so I based some parts of this off of that.  
> (Also, if you were interested in the scene that inspired this, here’s a clip of it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zIrAFFbk8o )

When you told Jason you wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle, you were mostly kidding. Sure, they were beautiful and you absolutely loved when Jason drove you around on his. In theory it seemed like it might be fun to learn how to ride one and that was mostly why you said you would be down for it. You hadn’t thought much on it after you’d said it and you honestly forgot about it. Jason however, wasn’t so quick to let it slip his mind. 

The night before, Jason had told you to be ready for an early date. His plans involved waking up before sunset, so you were a little upset he waited until two in the morning to tell you it might be a good idea to go to sleep early. He was also very cryptic about what was the two of you would be doing, and he refused to give you any details about it. He barely even gave you a guideline for what you were supposed to wear, which was also a bit aggravating. When you spoke on the phone he sounded like he usually did when he was planning something, so you were left feeling more anxious than excited. Jason could be very chaotic when he wanted to be and that usually ended up with someone else on the receiving end of his mischief.

Per his request, you met him outside of your apartment about an hour before the sun rose. He waited for you near the sidewalk, standing beside his shining red motorcycle. When he saw you, he immediately greeted you with a grin. He had one helmet rested on the seat of the bike and one tucked in his arms. He offered the one in his hand to you with that look on his face that suggested you were about to be dragged into something so you paused before you accepted the helmet. 

“Jason, I don’t know what you’re planning but I’d better not end up worrying for my life this early in the morning,” you said as you took the helmet from him. 

“Now when have I ever made you worry for your life?”

“The first through fifth time I got on this bike,” you replied. Jason rolled his eyes, but you could tell he was amused with his little plan. You tried not to overthink it though, and busied yourself with preparing the helmet to put on. 

“Your life was not in danger. I barely did any really cool tricks.” 

“Yeah, well I felt like it was and that’s all that matters,” you said. You finished fastening the helmet onto your head and climbed onto the seat behind Jason. He had his helmet on already and was waiting with his feet planted on either side of the bike. You were trying to adjust your position on the seat when you heard him suddenly starting to rev up the engine. Instantly, you shot your arms out and around his waist in a panic and it took you a moment to realize that he was messing with you. The sound was muffled by his helmet, but you could feel him laughing at your reaction so you retaliated by pinching his sides. This time, the helmet didn’t muffle the sound of his reaction.

The sun had still yet to rise so the city was still bathed in darkness and neon lights. The streets were pretty quiet considering the time so you were left with a very peaceful ride. Thankfully, Jason didn’t do anything to try and show off so you were able to enjoy the feeling of air rushing around you and the view of the city blurring around you. So far Jason hadn’t done anything too bad, but you knew him too well to ignore the signs that he was plotting against you. 

He drove the two of you outside of the city and drove along the outer coast of Gotham River until the city faded into open road. He didn’t stop until you were well out of the range of the city and were left on a long quiet road with a gorgeous view of the river and with the lights of the city burning in the distance. Now that the sun was up further, you could see a lot better and the sky was filled with warm hints of color and morning sunlight.

“Pretty cool, right?” he asked when you had both gotten off of the motorcycle. Your eyes danced over the stunning view around you while Jason settled his bike and helmets along the side of the road. 

“Yeah, how did you find this spot?”

“I found it last night while I was coming back from a mission,” he explained. “I was kinda annoyed that I found it by accident when I spent so long actually looking for a place for you to practice.”

"Practice what?” You asked, looking over your shoulder at him.

“I thought today I could show you how to ride my motorcycle. You said you were interested the other day,” he explained. You blinked. Once, twice and then a third time before you fully processed what he said.

“When did I say that?”

“When Dick was talking about his old Robin cycle. I think it was last weekend or something,” Jason said, trying to jog your memory.

"Oh.” It was when Dick was bragging about having it at such a young age. You had said it probably wasn’t that hard, mostly to deflate his ego a little. When you said you bet it wouldn’t take you very long to learn and Jason offered to teach you, you’d meant to slip in somewhere that you were joking. Ironically, that slipped your mind somewhere along the way and you never really said you weren’t being serious. Oops.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine. We can do something else,” Jason suggested.

Well, fuck. You couldn’t just chicken out now, could you? You went on talking all that shit the other day and Jason went out of his way to find time and a place to teach you. You knew he would never pressure you into doing it if you weren’t comfortable with it so it wasn’t like you couldn’t back out. It was more so that your pride wouldn’t let you.

“No, we can do it today. I just wasn’t expecting to is all,” you replied quickly.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, of course. It can’t be that hard, right?” You reassured, despite your thoughts completely contradicting your words. 

“Alright then. Let’s start with the important bits.” He abandoned his spot beside his things and he came over to where you were standing. He moved to stand in front of you, so you tilted your head back a bit to match his gaze. “You already know how to drive so you don’t need to go through too much of the technical stuff.”

“Thank god,” you mumbled and he smiled. His hands ghosted over yours and he wrapped his lightly around them.

“Close your eyes.”

“Am I not getting on the bike?” You asked, giving him a look. The subtle gusts of wind blew at his bangs and pushed them more over his eyes. Despite the dark curtain his hair formed, you could still see the annoyed look in them.

“You will, but first you have to know how to stay on top of it." 

"Jason I swear, if you do that Karate Kid shit on me-" 

"Hey, I’m the teacher here. If you don’t wanna fall on your ass at fifty miles per hour, I suggest you let me teach.” You huff, but follow his instructions. “Good. Now, youre used to being a passenger, but it’s different when you’re in control. You don’t just have to pay attention to the road, you also have to worry about keeping your balance and turning without tipping over.”

His hands lifted yours up so that they were raised in front of you at about chest level. Then he released them and left tour hands suspended in the air. “Now, I don’t want you to fall off as soon as you get on, so i’m gonna to show you how to center yourself.”

“Is it not the same as turning on a normal bike?” You asked. Jason moved out of your range of perception and you were tempted to open your eyes. Out of nowhere, you felt him pinch at your sides, prompting a surprised yelp to escape your throat. 

“Did you sass your teachers like this in high school?” He asked, suddenly behind you. “Riding a bike is different than riding a 300 pound motorcycle.”

“That thing weighs 300 pounds?!”

“That’s not the point, babe. At least try and focus on the lesson.” He came up even closer behind you, silencing whatever smart remark you were going to make next. He was standing flush against you now, his chin resting on your neck and his hands placed on your hips. “Now, what you have to do is try and keep your center of gravity around here. Every movement is dictated mostly by the way you move your hips.”

You nodded when he paused, checking to see if you were listening. “Imagine we’re on the bike and you want to make a right turn. What you would do is,” he used his hands to shift your hips a bit and he tilted your body to the side at the same time. You felt completely ridiculous doing this on the side of the road, but it was hard to focus on being embarrassed when he was holding you so close.

“It doesn’t take much to turn, so you don’t want to move too far. If you tilt too much, you’ll end up falling over,” he continued. He paused. “Are you still listening?”

“Yeah Jason, I’m not that easily distracted.”

“Sure you’re not,” he chuckled, shaking his head. He continued with showing you how you needed to sit on the bike and how to control. It felt more so like he was using this lesson as an excuse to grope you in public, but to be honest you we’re more than okay with that.

“How about now we go on the actual bike,” Jason suggested suddenly. Shit, you still had to do that didn’t you?

“Jason, I’m gonna crash your motorcycle and I doubt I have the money to replace it,” you protested as he guided you by your hand back to the motorcycle.

“If you crash, I doubt replacing my bike is gonna to be your biggest issue,” he laughed.

“That’s not funny!”

“It’s fine. Trust me, you’ll do great.” You reached for the helmet, but he moved it out of your reach. “Nu-uh. How will I be able to instruct you if you can’t hear me through this?”

“I’m not driving this thing without a helmet!”

“We’re not even gonna go that fast. You’re just going around this big loop in the road and then coming back here.” He said, gesturing around the wide plain around you. “There isn’t even anything around here to crash into.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and he gave you another winning grin. He set the helmets on the grass to the side of the road and climbed onto the seat. He sat far to the back so there was space for you to sit and patted the seat in front of him. Reluctantly, you sat down. He moved your hands up until they were rested on the two handles in front of you.

“You remember which one is the brake and which is the accelerator?” He asked. You nodded and took a deep breath as Jason reached around you and started the engine. “Start whenever you’re ready.”

It took you a moment to build the courage to actually move so when you did it was a sudden jerk and you quickly removed the pressure, yelping a little bit. 

“Not bad, but let’s try doing it a little less drastically,” Jason laughed. His hand covered yours over the accelerator and he helped you ease the bike into moving forward. Then he looped one of his arms around your waist and left the other rested on his thigh. The bike was moving now at a fairly slow pace and even that was scary to you. You could see now why Jason had taught you how to keep your balance. The road had lazy curves along the patch of grass it wrapped around so you had to be able to turn to stay on the road. Since Jason had showed you how to do it, you were able to follow the road without much of a problem. 

“I told you it’d be fine,” Jason said over the rumble of the bike’s engine. 

“So are we just going to keep driving around this loop?” You asked, eyes glued to the road in front of you. Now that you were actually doing it, driving the motorcycle was actually pretty fun. Jason leaned further over you so that his chin rested in the crook of your neck again and his arm pulled you even closer. 

“Yes,” he whispered into your ear. “but I still need to teach you how to keep your focus when you’re being distracted.”


End file.
